


Friendly Dinners

by Sasswolf_Hale



Series: College Dorm Life [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: What started in college is now a lifetime in the making, and nothing is more fun than the family dinners at Alec and Magnus' home.





	Friendly Dinners

Even after three and a half years together, surviving graduation and moving in together after, it wasn’t often that Magnus and Alec had time to invite friends over. The proposal and wedding had been simple and beautiful, and the two were content to enjoy their life in bliss. Magnus’ paintings were selling well and he’d opened a little trinket shop on the first floor of their loft. Alec was an new artist at the local recording studio after over a year of open mic nights and was working on his first album since being signed. But they still tried to make time for family, knowing how important it was to both of them. Isabelle was high on the list of invites and she usually brought Simon, her roommate turned boyfriend, with her. Then there were the rare lot of Alec’s friends; Jace was finishing his Doctorate in music for orchestra and touring with the Brooklyn Symphony, Clary was the one everyone swore Magnus had a competition with back in the school, and Underhill [Magnus could never remember the man’s actual first name] who had recently taken on a seat in his family’s company. Magnus’ friends were usually early to arrive, a habit Magnus didn’t always share. Catarina, a lovable nurse and her adopted daughter Madzie came early because Madzie got out of school. Ragnor, the history professor who had done his bachelor’s and doctorate all at once, showed up after his last class at the campus three cities over, usually dragging his close friend Raphael - a young man with enough sarcasm to make even Jace think a moment - along for the ride. 

 

Tonight was the first time in over a month that the two men had planned anything. Magnus had finished everything early, deciding to go with pulled pork and slow roasted potatoes with a vegetable medley. Alec had come in as he was gathering plates, and Magnus smiled as the other walked over to kiss him. “You know, I’m glad Izzy took off with her own idea.” he teased, humming softly. 

 

“You say that every other day, Mags.” Alec replied with a quiet laugh. “Cat and Ragnor aren’t here?”

 

“Madzie has choir practice and Ragnor had to wait for Raphael’s debate team to get back from competition. They’ll be here soon.” Magnus promised. “Jace and Clary coming?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, because I convinced Clary that this dinner was important.”

 

“Important?” Magnus hummed. “What do you have up your sleeve, Alexander?” He paused in setting the table to look at Alec. 

 

“Nothing.” Alec mused, going about the kitchen to check on the food and get glasses. 

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are a terrible liar and therefore I know something is up your sleeve.” Magnus replied, walking over to stand in front of his husband. “So what is it? Come on.”

 

“Magnus, I promised I wouldn’t say anything.” Alec replied, smiling and reaching up to brush his fingers over Magnus’ cheek. “You’ll love it, though. I promise.”

 

Magnus had opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door and Alec swooped around him to answer it. Closing his mouth, he pouted for a moment, immediately letting it drop when he heard Madzie squeal in delight as Alec picked her up. He walked over to the door, grinning at Catarina and opening his arms for a hug. “Catarina, my darling.” 

 

“Hello, Magnus.” Cat answered, hugging back before stepping back so Alec could pass MAdzie to her best friend. “Is that your pulled pork I smell?”

 

“Made with all the love I can give my family.” Magnus offered. “Come in, everythign is almost ready.” he assured. 

 

“Ready for what?” Clary asked as she walked up, hand in hand with Jace as Simon and Isabelle walked beside them. 

 

“Dinner, of course, Biscuit.” Magnus said, moving to set Madzie down and hug the girl, turning to hug Isabelle before hugging Simon and Jace in turn. “Come on, everyone get inside.” he ushered out of the doorway and waved everyone inside to sit around and chat before dinner was finished. “I have everyone’s favorite wines, teas and sparkling waters.” he assured. Madzie sat between Catarina and Jace, curled into the blonde musician’s side as they laughed and talked, no one saying anything about the very obvious crush the girl had on him. Within five minutes, Ragnor and Raphael had arrived and the group began dinner, Magnus pouring the wines and making sure everyone had the teas. Dinner went without a hitch, the company and friendship a perfect atmosphere before Catarina glanced over and gave a little concerned look. 

 

“Clary, are you okay? You haven’t touched your wine at all tonight.” she asked. 

 

Magnus was mid-sip of his own wine when Cat spoke, setting it down slowly. “Was it the wrong brand, Biscuit? I’m sorry, you seemed to enjoy it last-”

 

“No, Magnus, I’m fine, I promise.” Clary cut him off, setting her napkin back into her lap and smiling at everyone. “It isn’t the wine, I promise.” There was a brief moment of silence where Clary looked down, one hand resting atop the blue tablecloth. Then green eyes looked up at Jace and he smiled, reaching to take her hand, the two silently communicating in a way Magnus knew he and Alec did on occasion.

 

“Oh, I know that look.” Cat replied to the silence with a loving smile on her face, leaning to rest her elbow on the table and her chin atop that hand. “How far along are you?”

 

“Far along?” Magnus’ eyes widened and he looked at Alec, who was grinning from behind a lifted wine glass. “Clary, are you pregnant?” he asked. 

 

Clary laughed a little and nodded very faintly at first. “Yes.” she said, laughing a little louder and nodding so everyone could see. “Yeah, I am. A few months, and not far enough along to know the gender, but uhm....” She startled as Isabelle squealed and sighed in what was clearly relief. 

 

“Clary, that’s amazing!” The ravenette reached over to grab the redhead’s hand. 

 

Magnus looked over at Alec and pursed his lips playfully. “You knew about this, didn’t you? That’s what you had up your sleeve?”

 

“We asked Alec not to say anything for a reason.” Clary said looking at Magnus with a smile, her hand squeezing JAce’s for a moment. 

 

“It’s twins, Magnus.” Jace said when Clary faltered. “And we know you and Alec have been talking about adopting the last couple of months, so we thought...what if you adopted one of our kids?”

 

Magnus couldn’t hear sound for a moment, stunned by the question. He opened his mouth to speak, blindly reaching for Alec’s hand before turning and finding that Alec’s expression was just as shocked. “Alexander…”

 

“You didn’t tell me about that.” Alec answered as he stared at his best friend. 

 

“For very good reasons. We couldn’t risk you spoiling the surprise or you having more time to think about it.” Clary teased. “Obviously we don’t need an immediate answer, there’s still plenty of time.” she assured, laughing a little. “We just wanted to make it special, even if I wasn’t at a hundred percent.”

 

“Is Clary having a baby?” Madzie asked, derailing the moment of stunned silence from Alec and Magnus. 

 

“Yes, darling.” Catarina replied. “You’re basically going to have a little cousin.” MAdzie gasped and clapped excitedly. 

 

“Oh, yay! Aunt Clary, can I hold them? And kiss them and play with them?”

 

“Well, I don’t know about playing with them, but you can hold them once they’re here.” Jace answered, dinner picking up with a celebratory tone, Magnus still trying to wrap his head around the offer he and Alec had been made. Dessert was warm caramel brownies with ice cream, which Clary added on enough cinnamon to choke an elephant, and everyone was sitting around the den for a little while, enjoying the news and the atmosphere of having a family. Jace and Clary let Madzie feel Clary’s stomach and talk to the babies, and eventually the little girl fell asleep with her head in Clary’s lap. 

 

“I think that’s the cue for us to leave.” Catarina said, setting her wine glass down and standing. “Clary, if you need any check ups or anything in between appointments, you have my number.”

 

“Of course,” Clary said, nodding as JAce helped pick Madzie up. “We’ll come down with you.” she said, going over to hug Magnus. “I know we kind of sprung it on the two of you, but please think about it?” she asked, hands on either of Magnus’ shoulders. “It would mean a lot to us.”

 

Magnus smiled and nodded, everyone saying their goodbyes and making their way to the door. Once the group of visitors had vanished down the hall and turned into the elevator area, Magnus closed the door, slowly locking the door. 

 

“Still lost in your head there, Mags?” Alec asked, walking up behind Magnus and wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“Clary and Jace want us to adopt one of their children, Alec.” Magnus murmured, the words finally settling in his head. “All the run around we’ve gotten from the orphanages, all the red tape we’ve been trying to get around in the last two months...and they just offer it to us.”

 

“They know we’ve been planning to turn one of the guest rooms into a nursery. And when they told me about the pregnancy this afternoon at lunch, I guess Clary saw something when I congratulated them.” Alec replied. “I just never thought…” HE pulled away to urge Magnus to face him. “What do you want to do?”

 

Magnus looked up, swallowing hard after a moment and reaching to pull Alec into a deep kiss. “Of course I want to. I would love to adopt one of the babies. But if you aren’t ready-”

 

“If I wasn’t ready, Magnus, I would not have filled out all the paperwork we have had to go through just trying to get an interview to meet a child.” Alec cut him off, one hand cupping Magnus’ cheek. “Yes, I’m ready. We have an amazing family and friends. We’ve been trying to add to that with a child of our own and we’ve met a lot of resistance. I think this is good for us.” He gave a quiet laugh as Magnus seemed to relax in his arms. “That had you tense all night, didn’t it?”

 

“I mean, I know we’ve talked about it, and I know…” Magnus took a slow, deep breath. “I know we’ve been trying to adopt and then suddenly we have the opportunity we’ve been working for and for a moment I was terrified and happy all at once and then I thought…”

 

“You thought I was scared, too?” Alec finished, two sets of eyes meeting as he spoke, and he reached to pull Magnus into a hug. “Of course I was scared, but that’s part of being a parent, right?” he asked, pulling away to look at Magnus. “I love you, Magnus. More than anything. And we’ll be great parents, I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Magnus smiled and nodded, tugging Alec down into a deep kiss, pressing close. “Alright. Let’s get some sleep and tomorrow we’ll go shopping for cribs and decor.” he breathed. 

 

“That sounds like a marvelous idea. As soon as we put up the dishes from dinner.” Alec amended, taking Magnus’ hand and leading him to the kitchen, smiling as MAgnus laughed and nodded. 

 

“Alright, that’s fair.” 


End file.
